Adam's apple
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Drabble JongKi/ FT ISLAND.


Title : ADAM'S APPLE

Author : JUNG

Genre : FRIENDSHIP MENJURUS (?)

Length : Drabble

Cast : HoonHong

.

* * *

.

.

Lee Hongki menatap horror ponselnya. Membuka akun twitter tak pernah membuatnya shock seperti ini sebelumnya. Mendegut ludah perlahan, namun sensasi mencekik di tenggorokannya malah membuatnya makin ngeri. Panik! Ia memegangi lehernya segera.

jungqiyudtsaoloh skullhong oppa~ jakunmu... dimana? sepertinya kau benar2 seorang wanita! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ /asdfghjkl

"APAAA?! TIDAAAAAAKK!"

.

.

Brak!

"JONGHUN! JONGHUN! JONGHUN!"

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

"Yah! Yah! Kau... apa-apaan?!" Jonghun meronta-ronta menghindari pukulan Hongki pada lengan besarnya. Belum habis rasa kagetnya atas kehadirannya, kini pemuda itu malah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Coba lihat!" Hongki menarik dagu lancip Jonghun. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Deg!_

Jantung Jonghun berkedut parah. Posisi ini membahayakan! Astaga... pipinya memanas kini. Dan Jonghun dengan pikiran yang berlarian brutal ke arah yang tentu saja salah hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputer. Aransemen lagu separuh jadi itu hanya balik menatapnya polos. Mungkin trolling, tapi tentu saja tidak.

"Hh-Hongkiyaaa..." Jonghun merinding saat telunjuk Hongki terasa menelusuri kulit lehernya. Brrr...

Menelan ludah, dan membuat tonjolan disana naik turun. Di mata Hongki, titik itu bergerak dalam adegan slow motion dengan efek glittery dan backsound siulan mesra:_ 'cihuuuy~ kau tidak punya, kaaaan?'_

"Hiks!"

Jonghun menoleh. Hongki mencekik lehernya sendiri dan terjengkang ke ranjang Jonghun.

"Tidaaaak! Tidaaaak! Aku tidak punya! Huwaaaa!"

"Yah! Kau itu kenapa, sih?"

"Masa iya aku wanita? Bukan, kan? Bukan, kan?"

"HEY, APA-APAAN?!" Jonghun menerjang Hongki yang ingin membuka zippernya. Astaga... dia itu mabuk atau bagaimana? Mengerikan...

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah gila, huh?" omel Jonghun, memegangi tangan Hongki agar tak macam-macam lagi. Atau aku yang akan macam-macam, begitu batinnya.

"Jonghunnieeee~~!" Hongki memajang wajah merengek. Memelas dengan bibir manyun. "aku tidak punya jakun!"

"Heee?"

"Tidak ada jakun!" serunya lagi sambil menunjuk lehernya sendiri. Lalu melempar ponselnya ke pangkuan Jonghun.

Jonghun memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, namun tak urung melihat ponsel Hongki. Apa, sih, yang membuat bandmatenya ini panik?

"Hmmppfft!" Jonghun menahan ledakan tawanya. Foto di akun twitter inilah yang membuat Hongki histeris. Disana ada foto Jonghun sedang memainkan gitarnya sambil mendongak. Jakun seksi yang mancung terekspos sempurna disana.

Tapi di sisinya, ada foto Hongki sedang melakukan head-bang. Dan di lehernya... zonk~ tidak ada apa pun.

"Aku tidak punya... Kau punya... hiks!"

"Hahahaha!" Jonghun tertawa geli. Sisi narsisnya serasa diterbangkan ke udara. Yes~ Manly dan sexy, menang satu poin dari seorang Hongstar. Tapi seorang Choi Jonghun tentu tak ingin Hongki merasa minder, meski itu jarang sekali terjadi.

"Apa ukuran itu berbanding lurus dengan mancungnya hidung?" Hongki mengelus-elus ujung hidungnya.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau khawatir? Tidak perlu cemas. Jakun itu berfungsi melindungi kotak suara. Besar kecilnya tergantung dari panjang pendeknya pita suara. Biasanya pada pria lebih menonjol karena pita suara mereka relatif lebih panjang. Kalau punyamu tidak nampak, itu artinya pita suaramu lebih pendek dariku." jelas Jonghun panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum lembut. Menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hongki lalu terkekeh geli.

"Wanita juga ada yang punya jakun menonjol. Itu bukan masalah. Yang penting kan kau punya itu!" Jonghun menunjuk paha Hongki dengan bibirnya lalu terkekeh.

Hongki segera menutupinya lalu cemberut, "Tapi aku tidak punya... Kau punya..."

"Tapi kau hebat dalam menyanyi. Aku tidak."

Hongki terdiam. Beberapa saat mengatupkan bibirnya. Tapi bola matanya berkelap-kelip girang, membuat Jonghun tak bisa menghentikan tawa gemasnya.

"Hahaha. Masih merasa kurang?"

"Tidak. Hehehe~"

"Bagus."

.

.

END!

.

FT Island will have a comeback stage on 21th November 2013 with The MOOD album, please give a lot of supports!

Thank you


End file.
